


Preparations

by BlueManta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Extra Treat, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob takes pleasure organizing some of David's life, even on the Halloween night. David doesn't seem to dislike it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> I ship Singh/Rob so hard, so I couldn't resist your prompts: 
> 
>  
> 
> _Treat: Anything with Singh and Rob._ _~~Snart family moments.~~_  
>  _Art prompt: Halloween costumes._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! ❤ I hope my real quick doodle isn't disappointing your expectations, though!


End file.
